The Miracle of Friendship
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "Being a Blessing," which follows "Special Needs." Andrea's visit with the Crane family reminds everyone just how much a person can do with a little support and encouragement. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **I hadn't really planned on writing a sequel to "Being a Blessing," but the first part of this story popped into my head, and then would not go away. I hope people like what I did with it. And a huge thanks to the "real" Andrea (aka iloveromance), who has sort of inspired these stories! *Hugs* x a millon. Also, thanks to Leigh Ann (leighann415) for reading and commenting on some of the story as it was written!

Daphne felt a small rush of pride. David was in his room, playing with his new friend, Andrea. David had been looking after her since she'd moved to Seattle a few weeks ago. Other kids had picked on Andrea because she was unable to run as fast as they could. The idea that her son would be so kind to a person like that warmed Daphne's heart. She went upstairs, preparing to ask the kids if they wanted a snack. But just as she was about to open David's door, she heard Andrea's voice. "Ow!"

"What happened?!" Daphne asked when she opened the door. David was helping Andrea off the floor.

"We got bored with the computer," David explained. "Andrea beat me three games in a row. So I decided to show her my science awards. I only turned my back for a second, Mom! I swear!"

Daphne smiled as she bent down to check if Andrea was injured. "I'm sure you did. From what I've seen so far, you've taken great care of Andrea." The little girl nodded in agreement. "But accidents can happen, even when you're being careful. Now, Andrea, are you all right?"

Andrea nodded. "I think so." She took a couple of deep breaths. "But my leg hurts."

Daphne gently lifted Andrea's pant leg and saw a large bruise on her knee. "Let's get you downstairs and put some ice on that. But I think you're going to be just fine."

"OK," Andrea said in a small voice.

Daphne could tell she was frightened. Climbing up the stairs had been a major effort for her, even with David holding her hand all the way. Daphne hugged the little girl. "We'll go down together, all right?"

Andrea nodded. She wanted to be a big girl and not cry, but it was hard.

Daphne lifted her up. She carried Andrea down the stairs, with David following close behind.

Andrea looked around the living room in surprise. "Where's my mom?"

"Your mum had a few things to do today, so I told her to let you stay and visit with David for a while." Daphne laid her down on the fainting couch.

"Is she coming back?" Andrea asked. She didn't know her mommy was going to leave her here.

"Of course she is," Daphne replied. "Now why don't you and David watch some cartoons for a while?"

"OK," Andrea said in a slightly shaky voice.

Daphne smiled at her, hoping she would be comforted. "I'll just go and fetch you an icepack." Daphne went into the kitchen.

"I'm really sorry I made you fall, Andrea," David said as he sat down on the couch.

Andrea sighed. "It's OK. It's no wonder people fun of me. I can't even walk right!"

David didn't know what to say. It didn't matter to him at all that she was slower than other kids. "My grandpa has trouble walking, too, but he doesn't let it bother him," he finally said.

Daphne walked back into the living room just in time to hear David's comment. "David's right. His grandfather was a policeman, and he was shot during a robbery. The bullet didn't stop him, though. He's a stubborn old sod, but he's almost like me own father."

Hearing that made Andrea feel a little better.

"How does that feel?" Daphne asked as she placed the ice on Andrea's knee.

"It doesn't hurt as much."

"Good. I'll be upstairs straightening up. Just let me know if you need anything. Make yourself at home, Andrea." She left the room.

Just then, Niles emerged from his study. "What happened here?" he asked when he saw Andrea lying on the fainting couch.

"She fell up in my room," David explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. But I'm sure David's mom is doing her best to take care of you. She's good at that sort of thing."

Andrea nodded. "But I want _my_ mom."

"Hey, why don't we see what's on TV?" David asked. He turned to his dad. "Mom said we could watch cartoons for a while." David's dad usually made him watch educational TV.

"That's a very good idea. They say laughter is the best medicine. I've seen it many times in my patients."

"My dad's a psychiatrist," David explained. "He's a doctor who takes care of people's heads."

"I don't think I'd put it quite that way, David," Niles replied, laughing. "I really just help people with their problems. But right now I've got some paperwork to do, so I'll let you two watch some TV." Niles left the room.

After a few minutes, Andrea was feeling much better. The cartoons took her mind off her leg. Back when she was in Texas, she never got invited over to other kids' houses. She used to think there was something wrong with her, like maybe she was too dumb. But David never made her feel that way. She was glad he was her friend.

Just then,the doorbell rang. David quickly got up to answer it. Andrea turned to see who it was. "Mommy!" She got up off the couch.

Daphne had heard the doorbell, so she came downstairs to see who it was. She was astonished when Andrea ran the last couple of steps to her mother. "I've never seen you run like that before!" Andrea's mom exclaimed. From her spot near the stairs, Daphne found herself wiping away a tear. "Did you have a good time?" Andrea's mom picked her daughter up. Andrea nodded enthusiastically.

Andrea's mom turned her attention to David. "I can't thank you enough for what you've done for Andrea. I know your mom and dad are very proud of you. You are more than welcome to come over to our house any time. It isn't quite as nice as this, but we like it."

"I can show you my room!" Andrea said.

"That would be cool," David said.

After a few more moments, everyone said their goodbyes. As soon as Andrea and her mom were gone, Daphne walked over to her son. "I'm so proud of you," she said, hugging him.

David blushed. "Mo-om!"

Daphne smiled. "All right, I promise not to fuss over you any more." She kissed the top of his head. David quickly bolted up to his room.

Niles came out of his study a moment later. "What was all the commotion?"

"Andrea's mum just came to pick her up. Niles, you should've seen it! She _ran_! It was only a couple of steps, but it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in me life!" Daphne's eyes once again welled up as she recalled the moment.

Niles smiled as he gently wiped a tear from her cheek. "I'm sure it's something Andrea and her mom will never forget. I wish I could've seen it. But, Daphne, I'm not surprised. Children can often overcome obstacles much more easily when they have people who encourage them. You _and _David made that happen. You've changed Dad's life, you _certainly _changed mine, and now you've changed Andrea's. You're an angel, and you don't even know it!"

Daphne smiled, touched by his words. "Thank you." She kissed him deeply. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I think I can take a break from my notes for a while. I feel like we should celebrate this somehow."

Daphne took his hand, smiling as she led him to the staircase. "That sounds like a lovely idea." She knew that Andrea still had a long way to go, with a lot of hurdles to face in her life. But with David's support and friendship, Daphne knew she would likely turn out just fine.

**The End**


End file.
